Never ending
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: A series of one-shots from WAY back between S&A review and let me know what you think.
1. A game of make or break

_A/N: A game of make or break_

**T**he Drover's girls were having a beer at the pub when the boys decided to show up. Stevie sighed and turned her head away from Alex. He noticed her immediately and did the same in ignoring her. The men went to one side of the pub; the girls went to the other. It was as if they were strangers. But it was Regan who beckoned the boys over to their table, Stevie pulled a face at her but she ignored it.

"I have a proposition for you…" she smiled cheekily. "An offer you can't possible refuse," she had everyone's attention.

"Yeah what's that?" Alex asked folding his arms across his chest.

"A game of pool!" she stated simply. "You pick one person from the boys and we'll pick one from the girls. The loser of the game has to buy the other dinner tomorrow night. In Fisher!" of course Regan was smart enough to know the boys would pick Alex and the girls would pick Stevie. If they refused to talk then she'd have to set it up so they had no choice. Stevie was well aware of her friend's idea and she was already heading for the door. "We pick Stevie," she announced loudly.

Stevie stopped and turned around. "Oh I'm not in the mood."

"You don't have choice," Jodi added. "You're the best pool player we have. You're playing for girls everywhere."

She turned her attention to Regan. "Regan… I don't want to play!"

"Tuff. You have no say in this," she turned back to the boys. "Whose your choice?"

"Alex!" Riley offered.

Alex looked as uncomfortable as Stevie did but he didn't refuse the game. "Fine let's get this over with Stevie," he demanded. He handed her a pool cue and waited for her to break.

"What are you waiting for?"

"You!"

"You can break!" she shrugged. "You remember how don't you?" She was being very cold towards him. But Regan didn't blame her for that. He had been cold when she told him she loved him. She had been humiliated. It was him that needed to make the first move to start mending their relationship, mates or otherwise.

"Nuh you break," he insisted.

"Alex will you just take the damn shot!" she snapped. She stood back with the pool cue in her hand and a frown on her face. This was the last thing she needed. All attention was on them, the chemistry was as thick as smoke in a house fire, everyone could see how much they were in love. Stubbornness and pride, as always, got in the way.

Alex groaned and took the shot sinking two balls. He took another shot and sunk another. And another. Until all that was left on his side was the eight ball. He smiled to himself and took one last shot sinking the ball easily into the corner pocket. Stevie hadn't even taken a shot.

"I guess that means you'll be buying me dinner in Fisher," he announced. Everyone around them smiled, everyone except Stevie. Stevie just shook her head and headed for the door dropping her unused cue on the pool table. Regan glared at Alex.

"Go after her!" she ordered.

He hesitated and then nodded and hurried out the door.

Stevie was opening the door to her Ute. He made it just before she closed the door. He held it open with his hands so Stevie couldn't go anywhere.

"Get off Alex!" she yelled. She tried to pull the door from his grasp but he was far too strong for her. There was no hope at all.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Nothing!" she replied coldly. "Get off my door."

"We have to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I think there is…"

"Alex let go of my door!" she screamed. He wouldn't budge.

She angrily got out of the car and slammed the door shut. She took one look at him and then started to walk off. She'd walk home if she had to. Alex only followed her.

"Go away Alex."

"There are things to say. I can't leave it like this."

"I have nothing to say to you!" she barked.

"Then just listen," he bit back.

She stopped and turned around to face him, keeping the anger and rage in her eyes so he couldn't read the love that she still had for him. She had never been good at hiding her emotions. Everyone at the pub could see how much she loved him.

"Why Alex? Because it will change things, there's nothing left, we can't even be mates anymore."

"Good." He stated plainly. "I don't want to be mates."

She felt a tightness in her chest and struggled to breath. Her cheeks were burning red and she knew in a moment or two the anger in her eyes would fade and he would be able to read her like an open book. She shook her head in frustration and started walking again.

"Stevie I'm not finished with you yet!"

"Well I'm finished with you."

"Your never finished with me."

"You are so arrogant. You think that everyone loves you!"

"No Stevie, just you."

She blushed heavily but couldn't help turn around and look at him. "You seem sure of yourself." Her voice was calmer now and her tone wasn't as icy as it had been a second ago. She was warming to him quickly. He had that power over her.

He sighed. "Stevie we have to sort this out. I don't want to fight with you all the time."

"You think I enjoy fighting with you. Alex I told you I loved you and you pushed me away. How do you expect me to react?"

"You lied to me!" he pointed out.

"Because I was scared. You've lied to me before,"

He scoffed. "When?"

"With Kane. You told him to stay away remember?"

"That was different. I was protecting you. You lied to me to protect yourself."

She sighed. He was right. "Only because I knew that… that you wouldn't want me."

"Don't you think that was up to me to decide?"

"If you'd given me half a chance to explain myself you'd realise I didn't do anything with him."

"You kissed him Stevie. That is something, it's not nothing."

"He kissed me Alex. I pushed him away and told him it wasn't happening. But I guess that doesn't count for much does it?" she laughed. "See we can't even have a conversation without arguing!"

"But that's what we do… we argue. Do you think any two people that love each other as much as we do don't fight?"

She smiled. "I guess not."

"We can make a go of this if we just try harder. Every relationship has its fights. It's problems. We'll be the same, but we can work it out. All right?"

"So what are you saying?" she whispered trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm saying… I love you Stevie. I want to be with you and only with you. So what do you say?"

"Only if you promise to pay for dinner!" she smiled.

"How 'bout I compromise with a rematch," he offered gently pulled her into his arms.

She smiled showing off her perfect white teeth. "Your on. But this time I get to break." Then he kissed her.

_Please R&R... did you like it or hate it? _


	2. Not just best man

_A/N: Taken from season 6, after Stevie agrees to be best man, Alex senses something wrong… :)_

**S**tevie was lying awake staring at the ceiling. She didn't understand why Fate was always against her, when was it her turn to get a fairytale? It was still early morning, time to climb out of bed and greet the day. To face the issues that that day had to offer.

She wasn't really eager to face Alex and his stupid fiancé but she knew that she had no choice, especially if the day entailed chasing horses. Alex and Fiona were always working together it was sickening, that and she was extremely jealous. It was driving her nuts. She hadn't stopped thinking of him romantically since a dream she had a couple of months back. It was a clear cut sign that she was in love with him and had been for a very long time, she was just afraid. She had even risked her life to save his when he fell into a poison tank but she was too afraid to tell him she cared about him more than "friends." He was her best mate. It wasn't supposed to work like that, but somehow it had and now sometimes she wished he'd stayed gone.

She reluctantly climbed out of bed and got dressed. She had a record time for the fastest dresser at Drover's Run. She could change an outfit in less than thirty seconds and look amazing, it was one of the many talents she had among others.

In less than thirty seconds she was out the door and giving orders to a very tired Jodi McLeod, then she headed out to the horses to give them feed. The morning went as it usually did, slowly and painfully as she thought about the stupid choices she made when it came to Alex. Only hours before he ran away from home for a couple of weeks, he had wanted to talk to her about his stupid father Harry – not biological – but she freaked out just having had a passionate dream about him that morning. She wasn't even able to look him in the eye and when he needed her the most she wasn't there. Then he'd been caught in a fire and she'd dragged him out and given him CPR and when he came to he'd got up, spoken to his father and then drove away before she had a chance to tell him.

Now she couldn't say anything because he was with someone else, it was killing her but she never showed her emotions to anyone but Tess. Tess seemed to understand a lot about her, and she was always there to lend her a shoulder to cry on no matter what. In turn Stevie was there for Tess they had almost become sisters.

As she worked on the farm that morning, fixing fences working with cattle, drenching, tagging, and feeding. She didn't even see Alex approach her from behind he grabbed her playfully around the waist making her jump in fear. Stevie wasn't scared of much at all, she could handle a drunken guy she could handle hard work, she could manage horses and could hang with the girls. What she was afraid of though was real love. But like anyone she jumped when she was surprised at something she wasn't expecting.

" OY! Cowgirl?" he said.

" Oh Alex," she snapped turning around and punching him hard in the arm. " Did you have to scare the crap out of me, you bloody idiot." Butterflies filled her stomach as he smiled at her.

He just laughed. " Hullo to you too Stevie."

" What are you doin' here?"

" I have to talk to you about something!" he seemed serious.

Stevie frowned. There was one thing that Stevie knew about Alex, the only time he was ever serious with her was when he'd just had a fight with Harry. Or when he knew that Stevie was going to be angry with him. She hoped it was neither. She hated it when Alex was sad about Harry it killed her to watch it. Stevie hated Harry. He was a bastard. Never caring about other people no matter what situation he was in and if he had an opinion he wasn't scared to express it no matter how much it might hurt the other person. Especially his own son! He never gave anyone an even break. He had made it clear several times that he didn't like Stevie and that she was no good, and he clearly didn't want her anywhere near Alex Ryan. Stevie was fine with the fact that Harry hated her, frankly the feeling was mutual but she would never stop talking to Alex unless it was a decision Alex had come to on his own. Which seem doubtful, they were extremely close even after everything that happened.

Stevie did not like Harry at all.

But she didn't want to be angry with Alex either she needed him to talk to. He was her best mate, even if he was with someone else. That would never change. At least she hoped it wouldn't.

" Okay. What?" she was a little nervous about this. " Spit it out, I got work to do?"

" All right." He answered cautiously. " Well the thing is Fiona and I are moving the wedding up. It's gonna be next week," he announced.

Stevie felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach, but as usual she did her best to hide this from Alex. There was no point in letting him see how much pain this caused her, it wouldn't have made any difference to him anyhow. He loved Fiona.

" Right O." Stevie replied turning away from him and returned to cleaning the troths.

" Steves, you're my best mate right?"

" Yeah," she replied with her back still turned.

" I'm supposed to pick a best man, someone who I trust and who's my best mate." He went on.

" Yeah well that would be Dave, right?" she was completely missing the point and didn't notice that Alex was talking about her.

" I know the tradition is you have to have a man. But I would be grateful if you'd be there with me, what'd ya say mate, will you be my best man?" he asked.

Stevie turned around in shock. It was killing her enough that he was marrying someone else, she didn't want to watch him get married let alone be part of the bridal party. But when she looked at him he looked as though he wanted this, she didn't want to let him down. She was still his best friend and even if she didn't like it she knew he wanted this, so she nodded her head unaware of how this really was going to affect her later on.

" Is this what you really want?" she asked knowing it was. He nodded. " Okay, I'll do it."

" Thanks mate. I owe ya one."

" **L**ook I've had enough of this!" Alex shouted from behind her. Stevie turned to see him storming up to her while she was putting fencing wire back in the shed near the house. She was back at Drover's Run by then and she'd had a chance for the information to sink in. Not only was she facing the fact that Alex was getting married but she was celebrating that with him. She hated herself for it.

" What?" Stevie looked confused. Had he had a fight with Fiona? Were they calling off the wedding off? She wished! Or was this about Harry again? What had the rotten mongrel done now? If it wasn't Fiona then without a doubt it had to be that bastard.

" Be honest for once!" he looked angry. " Tell me what you really think of Fiona and I want the truth. Do you hate her?"

" What? What makes you think that?" she panicked. Was he able to read her mind? Could he see it written all over her face?

" Tell me Stevie, I need to know. Do you hate her?"

" I don't really know her," was her honest answer.

" But you don't want to be her bridesmaid do you? Huh? You don't want to watch her get ready to walk down the isle." She was already holding back the tears. " Stevie? I need to know." There was a slight pause. " I won't hate you I swear, I won't get mad either, but be honest."

She nodded.

" Okay I hate her."

" Why?"

She sighed.

" Stevie why?"

She turned her head away from him so he couldn't see what was written on her face, so he couldn't see the tears starting to build in her eyes. He reached over and gently guided her face to look at him again, she was crying. " Why?" he whispered.

" Because she has you," she was barely loud enough for him to hear her.

" What does that mean. Are you jealous?"

She just nodded yes.

" Why?"

She shrugged. " Because I love you Alex," she started sobbing. " I'm sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I don't want to feel this way but I do. I've tried to stop it, I've tried so hard but I can't. I'm sorry. I guess I won't be in the wedding." She turned to walk away.

" Yes you will," he pulled her by the arm and made her stay. " You'll be the bride."

She frowned. What did he mean by that? What was he talking about? Did that mean that he wouldn't marry Fiona? That he was going to marry her instead!

" Your timing is bloody shockin' but you have the right heart Stevie. You're my best mate. If you're not in the wedding somehow then there will never be a wedding. God, your stubborn girl, aren't ya."

She smiled happily. " So what."

" So come here," he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When he looked at her again she was blushing. " Just for your information cowgirl I love you too."

_Review if you like :)_


	3. An auidence

_A/N: set in season 6_

_Alex finds out that Fiona is interested in Killarny… will be realize what's been in front of him the whole time? _

**W**hen Stevie was fixing fences at skinny Jim's on Wednesday afternoon, the last thing she expected was to be caught unaware. She jumped when someone grabbed her waist. She had been edgy for months – ever since she found out that Alex Ryan was engaged to city girl Fiona. Now she was facing the fact that he was married to her and also lying to him about being pregnant. Stevie wanted to tell him but she knew if she did that Alex would hate her. He was happily married now. Besides it was really none of her business.

He'd been away on his honeymoon for almost a week now. She'd missed him but it had been easy with him gone – she didn't have to watch him with her. It hurt every time she had to see Alex and Fiona together. She had had her chance but she blew it – she had been too scared.

" How ya doin' Cowgirl?" the voice called from behind her. Her stomach filled with swarming bees. There was only one person who called her that. A smile set on her face. He was married to HER but she couldn't help smiling to the fact that he was home and he had dropped by to say hi.

Before he left for his honeymoon he had called her his best mate. She already knew that but at least he acknowledged her existence even if he was married now. He hadn't forgotten about her.

She turned to smile at him.

" Hullo Alex." She reached her arms up and gave him a warm hug. It felt good to be in his arms. Fiona was a liar she didn't deserve him. Why was it that good things happened to bad people? " How was your honeymoon?" she didn't really care she was just making conver-sation.

" It was great!" he used enthusiasm in his tone. She hated his wife. It should have been her. Stevie was the one that really loved him. She loved him enough to put his happiness first. She loved him enough never to lie. She loved him enough that she was willing to let him go for Fiona. That was real love. Why had the bad person won?

But she knew the answer. She had her chance and she blew it. She a chance to be with him and she didn't take it. She always insisted to him that they were best mates and that was all. She had told him once that men and women couldn't be friends, so he agreed to prove her wrong. Now she was the one who was being proved wrong. Except it wasn't so easily fixed. She had lost out, she was in love with him now and he was in love with someone else. That was life!

" Good. What are you doing here?" she asked.

" Just checkin' on my best mate. How was your week?" he seemed happy. Damn it. Stevie could make him happy too. Why had Fiona come along and ruined everything – damn her.

" It was fine." She forced a smile.

" I missed you too mate. I'll be honest with you, I hated it!" He laughed. Stevie looked at him in surprise. What did he mean by that? " It was great to see Nick and Tess, but Argentina just reminded me of the city when I was with Claire… I just kept thinking that it should have been my best mate I was marrying. You know?" he rambled. Stevie nodded. She knew he was talking about Claire as his best mate and she had been back then. That's why he was so gutted when she died.

But now Stevie was his best mate. Did that mean that there was hope for her after all? No. He was married now. As in completely committed to another person. You couldn't just turn that off, it was a lifetime commitment. Or in Alex's case a lifetime sentence.

Alex continued to babble. " I love Fiona but she's not my best friend, is that weird?"

" No," she shook her head. Fiona could take away his heart, she could take away his time, she could even take his conscious but there was no way she was giving up her friendship with him without a fight. " It's not weird. I think you need to be able to talk to someone besides your wife. You need a best friend that isn't her." She winced when she said the word _wife_, but Alex didn't take any notice.

There was a slight pause. " That reminds me, do you remember that day we were stuck on the side of the road when the car lost oil?" Alex asked.

She smiled. " Yeap. That was the day the veil landed in the mud." She remembered almost everything about that day.

" You fell in." He laughed. " That was the funniest thing I ever saw!" Stevie scoffed and punched him playfully in the arm. Alex continued turning serious. " We even talked about past relationships. You were getting over Kane, and I was still dealing with loosing Claire." There was a long silence. Both of them were recalling the kiss they shared after that exact conversation but there was no mention of it this time.

" That was a good day," Stevie said.

Alex nodded. " Yeah. Stevie you said something about love that day…"

" I did?" she didn't remember.

" Yeah. You said I was going to find someone I loved, and someone that I would be best mates with. You told me never to give up on love even if you get your heart broken, and your right. I didn't give up. Now I have both." He pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug. She smiled leaning her head on his chest. It felt nice to have his arms around her, she felt safe and secure. She hadn't felt that way in a long time.

" I gotta get back to work," Stevie said pulling away from him and looking into his face with tears in her eyes. She was tired of pinning over him but she had tried everything to get passed it – nothing worked.

" Okay," he smiled. Then he reached out to hug her again. " That was from Tess and Nick." He looked at her and saw that she was still crying. " Do you need some help?" he offered.

She shook her head. No it was best that he left now. Stevie couldn't stand looking at him knowing that he was only going to be hurt by Fiona when he found out she was a liar. She wanted to tell him but it wasn't up to her to say anything – not really.

" Nuh, I'm right."

" Okay. I'll see ya later then. Bye mate."

Then he was gone. She sighed heavily and turned to focus back to fixing fences.

**W**hen Alex returned home to Killarny, the last thing he expected to find was Fiona rummaging through some paperwork on Harry's old desk. He frowned as he watched her suspiciously from the lounge room doorway. Fiona sat staring at a stack of paper for a long time then a smile came to her face.

" What are you doin' baby?" he asked.

Fiona jumped in shock. Whatever she was doing was wrong because she looked guilty and her face turned several shades the wrong colour. She pulled the paper she had in her hands behind her back but Alex had already seen them.

" What are you doin' home?" Fiona looked uncom-fortable. " I thought you were going to see Stevie,"

" I did. She was working. What's that you're holding?"

" Nothing. Just… a surprise."

" For me?" he questioned with a smile.

" No. For… someone else."

Alex was suspicious. Playfully he leaped forward and grabbed her around the waist. The paper she had behind her back dropped to the floor and Alex was quick enough to pick it up before she did. What he missed was another piece of paper that floated close beside it. He dodged her attempt to grab the stack of paper from him. He held it up high and started to read it. His mouth dropped open in shock and soon enough anger came to his face.

" What are you doing with this?" he demanded.

She shrugged guilty.

" Fi. Why do you have Harry's Will in your hand?" his face turned red with rage and he twisted his mouth like he did when he was really angry.

" I just found it," even Alex wasn't stupid enough to believe that. " Alex… just let me explain."

" I think we have to talk."

" Alex… I know what this looks like but-"

" NO FI. You have no idea. To me this looks like Stevie's first assumption that you never really cared about me. You lied the moment we met. Fi you have Harry's Will in your hand, explain that?"

" I – I just… um – you see," she was mumbling. Alex knew that his thoughts were correct. She never wanted him she only ever wanted Killarny and he happened to be the only available Ryan up for grabs. He felt like an idiot.

When he lowered his head it was then that he saw the other piece of paper that had dropped. Confusion and frustration filled his face as he bent down to retrieve it, when Fiona watched him she turned pale. He had to read it twice to believe what was written on it.

It was a doctor's certificate that clearly stated Fiona could not carry children. How is that the case when she was already pregnant? A miracle. He thought not. He turned on her with betrayal in his eyes. She had deceived him into believing she was carrying his baby. The truth was there was no baby. Not hers and not his. She was just a liar. He had fallen for it and he would later suffer the consequences.

What felt the worst was that part of him was relieved. Now at least Stevie could go back to being his pool partner. He felt guilty for that. In despite of that his marriage was defiantly over. Stevie would be happy with that she never liked Fiona anyway. A question entered his mind and he had to ask.

" Why did you lie?" he figured he already knew the answer. " Why did you say you were pregnant and you weren't? You owe me that much Fi!"

" Stevie told me to…"

" What?" he didn't believe her for a second.

" She threatened me because she hates me. Then she told me to keep lying because it didn't matter you'd love me anyway I didn't want to lose you to her Alex. I know how she feels about you," she argued.

" Do you?" he challenged. This surprised Alex but he made no comment. Did that mean that Stevie hated Fiona because she was with Alex? Did Stevie want him was that it? " You lied to me Fi. You said you were pregnant. Was that to marry me was it so you would still get Killarny? Is this all about money to you?"

" No. I did love you Alex, I did." She was crying now. But Alex felt no compassion for her, no sympathy. She was a liar. He didn't want her anymore. What surprised him more was that he was eager to see Stevie. He was eager to see if what Fiona was saying was the truth. Was she really jealous?

" Save your tears. You're wasting your time," he was strangely calm now. He hated that she lied. He didn't care that she wasn't pregnant. But he had been made a fool and at that moment he just wanted her out. " I want you to pack your bags and get out."

" Alex let me explain…"

" Fi. Get out!" he felt the anger coming back.

" Alex!"

" I SAID GET OUT!" he screamed.

**T**he following day, Stevie was walking towards the shearing sheds with Jodi and Regan. Kate was cooking lunch with Moria up at the house. It had been a long day and there was still half of it to go, Stevie was exhausted. She wanted to sleep.

" OY! Stevie. Can I borrow you for minute?" Alex called from across the paddock. Stevie turned to face him. He looked tired. Stevie smiled at Jodi and Regan and they went ahead without her. She walked back to Alex.

" What's goin' on?" she asked with concern. He looked like he knew some bad news.

" Did you know?" he demanded. Suddenly his worried tone turned cold just as her blood did. Fear ran through her body. Was he talking about Fiona being pregnant?

" Know what?" she replied. Maybe he was asking her about something else.

He shook his head and scoffed. " Don't play dumb Stevie. Did you know?" Stevie lowered her head and squashed her tongue between her lips like she did when she was thinking.

" Yes," she whispered.

" You knew! You don't think to tell me, Fiona said that you threatened her and then you just told her it was okay to lie. It didn't matter, that'd I'd love her anyway. Is that about right?" he was fuming.

She looked up at him in shock. She shook her head thinking of how easy it was for Fiona to lie. Anything to stop her getting in trouble! " No. That's not right Alex. I found out and demanded that she tell you before you got married. I ran to find you when I knew she wouldn't say anything but it was too late. I turned up just as you were announced man and wife. What was I supposed to say to you Alex?"

" I don't know. How 'bout, **Fiona isn't pregnant**. I thought you were my best mate Stevie."

" I am."

" No your not. My best mate wouldn't let me find out like that. My best mate would've told me the truth, she would have told me…" he turned to walk away.

" Alex," she cried. It hurt her to say that she wasn't his mate anymore, but she didn't blame him. " I didn't know how. I knew you wanted kids, how could I be the one to tell you, you can't have them? Besides Fiona was right, she said I'd lose you as a mate. I didn't want to risk that. Nothing in the world is worth it," she explained quickly. He was still walking away. " Alex. Please,"

He stopped walking but he didn't turn around. " Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. He sounded like he was crying.

" I was afraid to hurt you. I know how much it means to you to have kids. I was afraid you'd blame me for trying to screw it up with Fiona, like I did the first time. I never wanted you to hate me Alex. I almost lost you the last time."

" Why is that so important to you?"

" Because I love you."

There was a long pause before he turned around to face her. He was almost smiling. " You what?"

She shrugged with tears streaming from her face.

" Since when?"

" Since the day you started calling me Cowgirl," she smiled weakly. " I was so afraid to tell you so I told Tess. It was so confusing for me. I didn't know how to deal with it. Tess told me to tell you, I went after you… I pulled you out of the fire and then before I had a chance to talk to you, you were gone. I tried to call you-"

" I threw the phone out the car," he remembered. " Oh my…" he went quite. Talking it all in. She was scared to death. It was out now and she couldn't take it back no matter what way this conversation went. " Why didn't you tell me when I got back?"

" You were engaged Alex. Don't be stupid. You were happy, I wasn't going to take that away from you."

" You tried to. You saw that gossip collum remember. Why did you talk her into coming back then, why did you tell her to tell me the truth about Michael? You could have told me how you felt?"

" You said you loved her like Claire," she remembered how painful it was to hear it. " Just because I lost my chance at being happy didn't mean you had to lose yours. I had no right to take that from you. I love you enough to step back if she's the one you want. I'm sorry I didn't tell you… it was none of my business," she finished.

He sighed. " Yes it was. If you love me it's always your business. What about now? Do you feel the same? Do you still love me?"

She nodded slowly. " Not because I want to. I don't want to lose your friendship Alex. I know you're with Fiona. I get that."

He turned angry again. " I never would have gone anywhere if you had talked to me. I asked you to have a beer and talk about Harry. Why didn't you?"

" I was scared. You were my best mate, it wasn't supposed to work out like that."

" What about Claire. We wasted a whole life remember. Now you did it again. Your so selfish Stevie."

Her mouth dropped open. She didn't believe what he was saying. " What? I'm selfish?"

" Yeap. You're the most selfish person I know. It's all about you it's always about you. How you feel, what problem's you have, how you're affected. Damn you Stevie." He walked away again.

This time she was too shocked to call after him.

**S**tevie was still coming to terms with the shock of what he said when he showed up to Drover's run that night. They were having dinner. He barged in without asking and stormed into the dinning room. He pulled Stevie up from the chair by grabbing her by the shirt and pulling her up. She frowned but didn't object. Jodi, Kate, Regan and Moria were watching them with fascination. They were sure something strange was going on.

Stevie allowed Alex to drag her into the kitchen and then watched as he shut the door so that the others wouldn't hear what was being said. Alex glared at her for a second. Stevie's stomach tied in knots she was so nervous. She'd already been hurt once that day she wasn't too keen on being blasted again. " Right Stevie. What now?"

" What?" she was confused.

" Well you tell me you love me and then I yell at you. What happens next?"

She shrugged.

" Well I don't know what to do. Do I break it off with Fi? Is that what you want? Or do I just ignore it? Come on what do you want from me?"

She shook her head in frustration. " How the hell do know… what do you want to do?" this was very confusing.

" I don't know. I've never been in this position."

" And I have?" she laughed.

He sighed. She did too. " Okay so you love me, Fiona loves me. You lied, she lied. You're my best mate she's my wife. You-"

" Alex," Stevie stopped him. " You have your answer. She is your wife and all I am is your best mate. If she loves you and you can forgive her then maybe she deserves another chance."

" Is that what you want me to do?"

She wanted him to be happy. " Yes," she lied.

He shook his head in frustration. " All right. Fine. Be stubborn see if I care."

" Alex…" she called after him. But he was already gone.

She scolded herself. There she had another chance and she blew it again. Why did she continuously do that to herself? She was never going to be happy if she kept on screwing things up. She sighed and walked back into the dinning room.

It was less than a minute when Alex reappeared. Everyone fell silent. No one asked questioned they just sat back watching the scene play out.

" I'm not happy with that conclusion." Alex announced looking straight at Stevie. Stevie was shaking, it didn't help that the two of them were surrounded by a table full of people.

" Alex…" she wanted him to notice that they weren't alone. But he didn't seem to care. He just ignored them and glared at Stevie as though they were the only people in the room.

" Are you saying that you are?" he demanded. She only shrugged. " You told me after the tank accident that you've never been lucky in love. Is that right?"

She nodded.

" Okay so take a chance. You never get anywhere if you sit on your ass Stevie. Take a chance. You can have a fairytale ending just tell me straight out what it is that you want?"

She gasped. She was terrified. " Can we do this in private?" she whispered.

He shook his head. " NO! Stevie you tell me right now what you want or I'm walking away and your chance will be gone. What's it going to be?" he knelt down beside the chair facing her, he took her hand in his.

She said there shaking too scared to say anything.

Slowly he nodded his head as though he got his answer and then he got up off the wooden floorboards and turned to leave. This was her chance. She had another one and she was letting it go. Was she insane? Was she going to stand back and watch Fiona with Alex knowing that it could have been her if she was brave enough? All she had to do was tell him what he already knew. That she wanted him to choose her. All she had to do was say it aloud.

" Alex!" she called standing up and following him to the dinning room doorway. Everyone was still watching but suddenly it didn't matter. She felt as though it were only the two of them.

He stopped and turned to look at her. " What do you want from me Cowgirl?" he repeated in a low whisper for what she knew was to be the last time.

She looked straight into his eyes held firm and said what she had so long felt for him. " I want you to choose me. I want you Alex. I love you." Then she smiled.

Everyone at the table that was watching them dropped their mouths to the table. Everyone was in shock and awe. It was very romantic and they looked so sweet together. The two of them were a match made in heaven.

Alex smiled and then pulled Stevie into his arms. " I love you too cowgirl. When the divorce comes through will you marry me?"

" Is that a proposal?" she grinned wondering if this was just another fairytale dream. She had a lot of those.

" Cowgirl, for you it can be anything you want as long as you turn up in a dress and agree to spend the rest of your life with me."

" I accept Alex Ryan. I want to be your wife." There was a slight pause. " If only Harry could see this." She was almost laughing.

" He'll be turning in his grave. Let him, what do I care. Cowgirl all I need now is you," then Stevie closed her eyes as his lips touched hers. Cheer broke out from around the table. It was only then that Alex and Stevie realised they weren't alone. Happy smiles appeared on both their faces. Another kiss was shared.

_Please review :)_


	4. You better believe it

A/N: season in season 6

_After Stevie watches Alex get married, she'd unsupportive and he doesn't know why..._

**S**tevie Hall was part owner of a property called Drover's Run – she shared with Jodi McLeod now that it was proved she was the daughter of Jack McLeod. Tess was living in Buenos Aires, Argentina with her husband Nick Ryan. Jodi wasn't too good at keeping the property going, she wasn't bossy enough.

Stevie hated Fiona – that was certainly no secret between them, the only one who was oblivious to the fact was Alex Ryan. The man they both loved. Now that Fiona had lied to Alex about being pregnant, Stevie felt obligated to tell him the truth. He had a right to know whom he was really marrying.

Stevie knew she wasn't pregnant because she found out that Fiona couldn't get pregnant. Somehow she was pushing the wedding up so Alex wouldn't find out. Stevie couldn't stand back and watch it happen. If Fiona refused to tell him then she'd just have to tell him herself – no matter what that meant for them. If Alex hated Stevie afterwards she would just have to live with that.

" All right guys I have something I have to do. I'll just leave you guys here… make sure you finish the fences," she ordered climbing aboard bareback on Phoenix.

" Stevie!" Jodi whined. " We can't bring in the cattle by ourselves, it will take forever."

" There's like 150 of 'em," Kate pointed out.

" You guys having trouble here?" A familiar voice asked from behind. Stevie sighed with relief. Great, Dave could help out. He was always good at farm work and Cattle – he was a vet after all.

" Dave the girls need help. I gotta go," then with a swift kick into the side of the horse Phoenix took of in the direction Stevie wanted to go. She led the horse to Killarny to find Alex. She had to tell him what was going on before he married her. He had to know.

Her heart pounded hard when she realised he wasn't there. She led Phoenix towards the Killarny paddock. There was no need to panic maybe he was just bringing in Cattle or fixing fences like she had been on minutes ago.

After ten minutes of galloping along the paddocks and the riverbanks, she came to a scene that made her heart stop beating. She gasped. In front of her was a wedding in progress. Alex dressed in an elegant tuxedo and his bride dressed in a white silky wedding dress.

She was too late!

She jumped off the horse and ran towards them. She wasn't thinking clearly, she hoped that it was only getting started but when she heard the minister pronounce them man and wife. Her heart sank. He really did it – he got married. She was devastated. Before anyone noticed her presence she fled the scene and climbed back on her horse. With tears streaming down her face she headed back to drover's Run.

When Stevie returned home she didn't bother helping Kate and Jodi, she was far too sad. Instead she went to her bedroom in the house and cried into her pillow. She wanted that to be her. She wanted to marry him. She wanted a happy ending, a fairytale wedding by the river. Why had Fiona come along and ruined it all? She hated her.

Fiona didn't love him enough if she felt she had to lie to him so he'd still marry her. Fiona knew how much Alex wanted children and she couldn't have any. If Alex loved her enough they'd work it out, they'd adopt. But Fiona felt that he didn't love her enough – if he did she would never have lied. She had trusted that he wouldn't care.

Stevie couldn't stop the scene playing out in her mind. Alex happily kissing his new bride! Oh, why was life so cruel? She let the tears flow from her eyes and it was only when she felt a presence near her that she looked up. It was Jodi.

" Oh Stevie what's wrong?" she looked concerned.

Where was she supposed to start? Could she trust Jodi with her secret? She longed to share her pain with Tess but she was gone now. Jodi had certainly grown up a lot since they first met.

Stevie sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Jodi sat beside her and waited patiently for Stevie to speak she didn't push her.

" He got married!" she stated matter-of-factly. It hurt more to say it out aloud.

" Who? Alex?" she asked completely clueless as to why she was so devastated about it. It took Jodi a moment to get the point then her face fell. " Do you love Alex?"

Stevie didn't answer she just looked at Jodi as more tears fell from her face. Jodi didn't need an answer, she was a blonde but she was far from stupid. Jodi reached out and put a comforting arm around Stevie. Stevie didn't care that she was falling apart, she just cried on Jodi's shoulder. Finally her tears subsided and she looked at Jodi.

" I never imaged when I found the right guy I would porn him off to someone else, I always thought once I found him that that was it. I didn't think that I would have to let him go… and I never thought I would love him enough to make him happy – without me." She wiped her wet cheeks. " But I have. I have given him the woman he insisted he loved and I am the one out in the cold. All I have left is a best mate, but it won't take long until Fiona has her own way. Why does life have to be so cruel and complicated Jodi?" she asked. But she got no answer. Jodi wondered the same herself.

Stevie had pulled herself together and was helping Kate bring in some fencing wire back to the shed when the familiar sound of Alex's voice called out to her. " OY! Cowgirl, guess what?" He sounded happy.

She forced herself to turn around and willed herself not to fall apart in front of him. She forced a painful smile and waited for him to say what she already knew.

" I got married."

She tried to look surprised. " That's great," but she didn't even convince herself that she meant it. Alex frowned and let his shoulders drop.

" Bloody Hell Stevie can't you be supportive for a single second," he snapped. He rolled his eyes. " What is your problem with Fiona?"

" I don't have a problem!"

" Oh Crap Stevie. Why don't you like her? From the minute I brought her back here you don't give a crap about knowing her, you don't even make an effort to be nice. Why?" he pushed.

" I don't know what you're talking about?" she lied. Was it so easy to read her face? If it was then why didn't he see what was inside her heart? She tried to look away but Alex titled her face towards him and forced her to look at him.

" Stevie, what's going on?" he demanded.

She sighed. He wanted to know the truth he wanted to know what kind of woman Fiona really was. She would tell him, because he insisted on knowing.

" She's not pregnant!" Stevie confirmed.

" What?" he sounded as though he hadn't been listening. " Why would you say something like that about a person you don't even know, Stevie why?"

" Ask her yourself… make her show you the test results! Alex she can't have a child." She hated seeing the pain in his eyes but she knew he had a right to know. It was his life too damn it. Alex looked at her shaking his head at her as though he was trying to take it all in. It made Stevie feel sick.

Finally Alex spoke. " How do you know this?"

Stevie shrugged. " I confronted Fiona and she didn't deny it. She said she'd tell you and she never did. I thought you should know."

" Why. I'm married now. Why did you think I should still know? Why Stevie and don't say it's because your looking out for a friend. That's crap."

She didn't answer.

" Stevie?" he pushed. " Tell me?"

" I can't."

" Why damn it?"

" Your married Alex." Tears were streaming down her face. " It wasn't supposed to happen."

" What wasn't supposed to happen? Stevie, you're not making any sense. What the hell is going on with you? You haven't been the same since I came back with Fiona. Are you jealous? Is that it?"

No answer.

" Fine. I'll talk to Fiona myself." He turned and started to leave.

" She knows why," she whispered. Alex heard her. He stopped and turned back to face her. She prayed that he knew what she was thinking already she couldn't come out and tell him how she felt. He would have to guess on his own.

He was looking at her carefully.

" Stevie, your jealous aren't you? You don't like her because we're together, right?" he was looking for a straight answer. All she could do was nod in agreement. A small smile set on his face. " Do you care that she lied?"

" Of course I care. You're my mate Alex. I'm looking out for you, like you did for me with Kane. I know at the time I was furious but I know why you did it!"

" You do?" he looked surprised.

" Because that's what mates do."

He nodded. Then sighed. " Actually I did it for a differ-ent reason."

" What?" she found herself asking.

There was a long silence and then Alex spoke. " The same reason you hate Fiona. The same reason you turned to me when Rose found out about you. The same reason I turned to you when Harry died. The same reason I run every time you ask me to do you a favour or you me. Stevie you have to be honest about this… why do you hate Fiona?"

Her heart pounded so loudly she thought it was going to jump out of her chest. She was terrified. What if she told him how she felt and he was thinking of something else? What if it made no difference to his marriage? What if every time they were together things were awkward?

" Stevie, come on tell me?" he almost whispered it.

" I'm in love with you," she mouthed the words so that he couldn't hear her.

" Louder!" he edged her on.

" Alex…"

" Please Stevie, I need to hear it."

She lowered her head so that she wasn't looking at him. She was afraid to look him in the face. " I'm in love with you."

" Good." He nodded as she looked up. " Now say it looking at me."

She smiled. What was he trying to accomplish. She said it twice now, what more did he want. " Alex," he stepped forward and brought her into his arms. She blushed and silently begged her heart to stop beating so loudly. " What are you doing?"

" I want to hear you say it to my face. Oh Come on Stevie!"

" I can't."

" Yes you can. Be brave, you always get so close Stevie, take that step further. I never picked you for a quitter. Besides I thought you weren't scared of anything." She wanted to. She always said that she stuffed it up before she got to the end. Maybe Alex was right, this was her chance to step forward and tell the truth.

She looked straight into his eyes and held firm. " I am so completely in love you with Alex Ryan." She grinned. So did he.

" If what your saying is true. That Fiona isn't pregnant then I'm glad. I want you to be the mother of my children, Stephanie Hall. What do you think about that?"

" I think your married." Her smiled faded.

" It's called divorce, it's easy, you sign a piece of paper. Now what I really want is a cowgirl. Is she available?" he teased.

She smiled. " No she's in love with a married man."

" Really? She couldn't have an affair with me."

She didn't answer him. Instead she leaned over and kissed him softly but with so much passion that he knew she was the only one he wanted. He pulled away. " FYI I am so in love with you cowgirl."

" Good. You can marry me when your divorce comes through."

" Is that a proposal?"

" You better believe it Alex Ryan."

This time he kissed her.

_Please let me know what you thought :)_


	5. Coming home

_I wrote this a while ago… I needed S&A to reunite, so sorry about the sadness, but they were MEANT TO BE in my eyes… :)_

**S**tevie had been attempting to break in a new horse that had been purchased for Regan's upcoming birthday. Stevie being the horse lover was put in charge of training the horse up before they could hand him over to his new owner. As Stevie had learned over the years, a horse and its owner had a bond that only horse lovers could understand. A bond stronger than that of a bestfriend could be.

These days all her energy went into breaking or riding horses, the farm and her son, Xander. Stevie had no time to play in pool competitions at Gungellan anymore, not that she had the desire to do it without her pool partner. It wasn't the same to play with someone else. Markus constantly harassed her about playing with him, but she always refused, giving him a lame excuse about being with her son. She didn't leave Xander unless she had to.

It had been more than a year since Alex Ryan had died. Xander was coming close to 18 months, and not one day passed when Stevie didn't miss him, ache for him, and wish wherever he was, she was there too. But she also knew that Xander needed his mother, and that was the ONLY reason that she never pondered the idea of giving up completely.

Even after 18 months, she didn't stop thinking about life without him. She had tried once to move on and open her heart to someone else, but the truth was that Alex was the love of her life and she had no desire to share herself with anyone else but him. And he was gone. Being with someone wasn't EVERYTHING; Stevie knew that now, unless that SOMEONE was Alex Ryan.

It wasn't that she didn't miss the male company, but she wasn't completely without, Markus was always looking out for her, coming over for a beer, taking her to the pub for the occasional dinner. And she knew she never had to worry about romance with him, not only was he her brother-in-law but he was in a relationship with Ingrid, and extremely happy with that.

"Hey Stevie…" Grace approached her stepping up on the fence and poking her head over the gate that closed in the horse. "How's it going?"

"I think he might be ready to be ridden," she smiled impressed with herself. Horses never seemed to bore her. Each had their own temperament, like humans, their own personalities.

"ALREADY?" she asked in surprise. Stevie had only been breaking in the horse for two days. They didn't even have a name for him yet.

"Yeap," she nodded. Stevie seemed sure of herself.

"But you've only been working with him for-"

"Grace, I know horses, too. Let me do my job!" she snapped. There was nothing that Stevie hated more than being questioned about what she thought was right, she never admitted when she was wrong.

Grace stepped off the fence and sighed softly to herself. Stevie was stubborn. "Yeah, okay…" Grace hesitated and then decided it was better not to argue with her.

"How's Xander doing?" Stevie asked with concern. When her son was NOT present, her heart ached and she worried like any protective parent.

"Meg has a handle on it, he's as happy as a lamb," she told her. Baby-sitting Xander was a shared duty between Meg and Moria, but Moria had recently married and she and Phil were away on their honeymoon.

Stevie nodded pleased to hear that. Grace offered to come back with lunch in a little while, leaving Stevie alone.

It was before Grace returned with lunch that she decided it was time to test the horse's skill, she believed he was ready to ride and once she saddled him up, as she had done more than a few times, she took the extra step and climbed aboard. It felt natural to be on a horse. But the moment she kicked him gently to move him to walk, he was skittish and her entire stomach turned inside out as she realized that the horse was going to bolt. The sound of his fear, made Stevie cling tightly to the reigns and when it bucked and stood up on his back legs, she felt herself being lifted high into the air. She hadn't been prepared for that.

"Woh'," she cried gently as if her soothing voice would calm the horse's nerves. Instead it only made the horse panic more, and again spoke forcefully and bucked with more strength than the first time. Before Stevie could stop herself, she felt the horse throwing her off, and she lost her balance, she instantly loosened her grip on the reigns, having the vision of being dragged across acres of paddock.

A moment later, she was airborne. Her eyes widened and her heart thumped loudly in her chest. It was only a matter of seconds before she hit the wooden fence and bounded onto the ground, less than that when it came down to it. Stevie could hear the crunching sound of her bones breaking as she hit the fence with full force and the pain soon followed as she bounced off the gate and onto the ground.

The tears sprang to her eyes, her instant thought was Alex, followed a flash later of Xander. Something inside Stevie made her remain calm, as if she had the strength that Alex once gave her. Her eyes were closed, and a smile came to her face when she saw him approaching. A smile that had been missing since he had died, full of life, full of pure divine happiness, it settled across the entire length of her mouth.

"Hello, Alex." She smiled looking up at him with admiration.

He knelt down beside her and took her hand. "God, I missed you…" he shook his head gently as if it were hard to believe she was really there. "I was wondering when you would get here."

"You were expecting me?" she asked with surprise.

"I've been waiting for you all my life, cowgirl," he grinned embracing her. She rapped her arms around his waist and held him against her, feeling the familiarity of his warmth as he held her on his lap.

"I missed you, too," she whispered softly.

"I know…" he replied as if he believed it with every inch of his being. He pulled her back to look at her, and she was smiling, the very idea of being with Alex again made everything seem light and easy. The heavy burden she had been carrying for a year now finally faded and in its place came calmness and pure ecstasy.

"Alex…" she thought about leaving him again, and she knew with certainty that she couldn't do it. She wouldn't do it. "What happens now?"

"You stay with me," he answered.

"Really?" she smiled overwhelmed with the idea. "And Xander?"

"He stays on the farm," his smile faded then. "With Moria and Grace, who will love him as much as we do, I promise. And until then you and I will wait until we have him, so that we can be the family we were supposed to be."

Stevie nodded with understanding. She loved her son, she loved her son more than she could ever imagine, but she couldn't live without Alex anymore. It was too hard. She wanted to be with him, and she didn't care what she had to lose to make that happen. Instantly she knew that Xander was going to be okay, Charlotte had lived without her mother and she had turned out fine, with Xander being brought up on Drover's Run and Killarny, he would survive without too much tragedy. She believed that with all her heart. And Rose was more than old enough to live without her mother she was 19 now, and traveling the world with friends.

"I want that, too, to be a family…" she smiled reaching her hand up to cup his face. "I love you, Alex Ryan."

"I love you, too, cowgirl." Then he kissed her. The taste of his kiss that she had longed for, for more than a year, the kiss she had only in her dreams. He was hers again, the way it was supposed to be before he was cruelly taken away.

As if from a distance, Stevie heard her name being called. She heard Moria and Grace, both begging her to open her eyes, but when she tried she found that it hurt.

"Its okay, Stevie…" Alex urged her. "You can do this."

"If I open my eyes will you disappear again?" she panicked.

"I'll be here…" he promised. "I'm always with you… I always have been."

There was something about the tone, that made Stevie believe him, and she tried again, forcing herself to open her eyes no matter how much it hurt. Alex disappeared and she was back on the farm, staring up at Grace and Meg. "Alex…" she gasped weakly. "I want Alex."

"Honey, you had a fall off a horse," Grace explained.

"Where did Alex go?" she asked ignoring Grace's comment. All she could think of was getting back to him.

"He's not here…" Meg told her bluntly. "Remember, Stevie? He died a year ago. Stevie… I need you to focus and tell me what hurts?"

"My heart…" she whispered honestly. "My heart hurts. I want Alex! Please… Xander… take care of him. Love him… tell him…"

"We'll tell him, Stevie!" Meg promised.

"No, we won't!" Grace yelled bitterly. "You tell him yourself. You will not give up, Steve! Damn it, you will NOT give up!"

"Alex… Grace, I need Alex." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"We need YOU!" she shouted angrily. "What about your children, Xander and Rose! They NEED you! Stevie…" she was crying then.

Stevie watched as Moria put a hand on Grace's arm, she watched the tears fill both their eyes and then a moment later, she closed her eyes and whispered. "Thank you girls… I love you."

"We love you, too," she heard them say in unison. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Grace wouldn't be able to move on. She was one of the strongest people that Stevie knew.

A moment later Alex appeared to take her hand.

_I appreciate you having the time to read, but I would LOVE a review, to let me if it was realistic or… whatever you want to say, don't be shy. _


	6. Harmless flirting

_A/N: SET IN SEASON 6_

_A celebration at the pub, after the charges are dropped on Stevie, goes in a new direction. But when a game of pool turns into harmless flirting, who can keep their cool?_

**S**he walked out of court with a smile on her face. She was freed from all charges. She felt free and she wanted to do something crazy, like kiss Alex, but she didn't dare. Fiona was standing right next to him. Alex had hired his father Bryce to handle the case and he had saved her, she owed her life to Alex – as usual.

"How do you feel mate?" he asked placing a comforting arm around her shoulder. She smiled at him gratefully.

"I feel bloody awesome," she reached her arm around his back and hugged him. Stuff Fiona. She could go to hell for all Stevie cared, Fiona had deceived Alex – again – into believing the baby she was carrying was miscarried. Alex had grieved over the child that had never existed.

Stevie had wanted to tell him the truth. But in all honesty what would she have said. She couldn't exactly give the best advice when it came to deceiving. She had deceived her own daughter in believing she was only her Aunty.

"Yeah," Alex was just as happy for her as she was for herself. He wouldn't have known what to do if she ended up in jail. She was his best mate.

"Oh I can't wait to tell Rose…" tears welled up in her eyes. "I might finally be able to put things right for her now. Maybe she might come and live at Drover's with me," she told him excitedly.

"In time mate. You'll get everything you ever wanted," it almost sounded like a promise. If only he knew what she was feeling towards him. Would he still have made the same promise if he knew she was in love with him?

They went to the Gungellan pub for a celebration lunch. When the Drover's gang and Alex and Fiona walked into the pub the first thing they noticed as they always did, was the pool table.

"Stevie, want me to thrash you at pool?" he teased. Of course the two of them were both equally fantastic at the game. They had entered numerous competitions and when they worked together always won.

Stevie laughed. "Nuh Alex."

"Oh come on Steves, it'll be just like old times," his eyes were pleading with her. She didn't want to. Fiona was right there with him and she was good too. Stevie hadn't really played with Alex since Fiona came along. She might have said yes if Fiona wasn't there too.

Stevie insisted the answer was still no.

He shrugged looking depressed. "Okay. I won't force you," he said defeated. Stevie's heart ached. She couldn't stand to see him like that, even if Fiona was standing there what was the big deal with playing a game of pool? Fiona wasn't going to bite her… if she did she'd just bite her back.

"All right," Stevie announced. "I'll thrash you at pool. If you really wanna be humiliated then…"

"Me? Huh?" he smiled and playfully elbowed her. It was his silent way of telling her he loved her. But he was married to Fiona.

"Can I play?" Fiona asked.

"I really wanna have a game with Stevie, is that all right?" he didn't really give the indication that he cared if she did or not. He was playing with her anyway.

"Sure. I'll get us some drinks," she offered.

Stevie couldn't help but smile. Alex had finally taken a stand with Fiona and she was happy about that. A couple of weeks ago Alex and Stevie had shared a kiss, she hadn't told Fiona and Stevie was sure Alex hadn't told her either. Their relationship had changed since then. They smiled a lot more when they passed each other – as if they knew a secret everyone else didn't.

There was no regret on Stevie's side and by the way Alex acted, he held no regret either.

Stevie broke. A small 3 landed in the centre pocket on the left side. She took another turn. Alex stepped up to the pool table wearing a grin. He sunk two balls and then sunk the white ball. Stevie took another two shots. Across the table they smiled at each other. It was just like old times.

"Here's your drink Alex," Fiona handed him a glass of cold beer. He nodded taking it from her and placing it on the side of the pool table.

"Did you get one for Stevie?" he asked as he took his next turn. Stevie looked at Fiona who was now turning an angry red. There was no denying the chemistry between Alex and Stevie as they played pool. As Alex moved around the table to find the easiest way to shoot the pool cue, Stevie was standing in the way. "Move it cowgirl," he laughed playfully shoving her aside.

She only laughed as he took a shot and failed to hit any of the balls on the table. "Ha, ha," she said. "Let me show you how it's done!" she took a shot and sunk the white ball.

"Oh like that huh?" he smirked.

"Shut up!" she wasn't smiling anymore. She hated loosing. When he pushed her gently with his hand the smile returned. It was all in good fun.

"Alex can I talk to you for a minute?" Fiona snapped. She sounded furious. Alex rolled his eyes and gave Stevie a sympathetic smile then he followed Fiona into the other room of the Gungellan Pub. Stevie couldn't help but eavesdrop. She was sure the conversation was about her.

"Why are you flirting with her?" she demanded. Bingo!

"I'm not flirting with her Fi. We're having a good time, that's all," he replied defensively.

"Alex your all over each other. I am your wife!" she pointed out as though she thought Alex needed a reminder.

"And she's my best mate. When are you going to get that Fi we're just friends. That's what we do, we muck around, we play pool, we push each other... it's no big deal!"

"Oh pull the other one Alex. A blind man can see that she's in love with you!" Fiona shot back angrily. Alex took a step back.

"What?"

"You mean you didn't know?" Fiona looked very uncomfortable. She obviously hadn't meant to spill that secret. Stevie could feel her face heating up. She wanted to run and hide but she couldn't force herself to look away from Alex. Her curiosity was taking over. She wanted to see his reaction first.

He turned back and looked at her. Her smile had vanished and she looked terrified. She was. How was she supposed to talk herself out of this one? There was a long silence before Alex walked over to Stevie.

Her entire body betrayed her and began to shake. She was over heated and nervous. She didn't like that feeling.

"Is that true?" he asked her in a low whisper.

Everyone that was in the pub was watching the scene with awe. The chemistry was as thick as smoke in a house fire and you could cut the tension with a knife. Stevie didn't know what to say. She just stood there looking at him she wanted to kiss him but she had to take a step back reminding herself that his wife was standing only a metre behind him.

The chemistry was strong and the attraction had only grown over time, she could feel herself being pulled towards him like a magnet. Slowly he took a step towards her and drew her into his arms. You could have heard a pin drop; the place was completely silent.

"Are you in love with me?" he asked as she placed a trembling hand on his arm. She just nodded in answer.

Before Fiona could object Alex leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and before long she was returning the kiss with as much love for him as she held in her heart.

A moment later a cheer erupted from around them. Hands clapping together, loud whistles of excitement filled the room. It was only then they noticed that they weren't alone.

"I love you too cowgirl," he smiled hugging her.

Fiona's mouth was wide enough to fit a horse inside. She did not look happy. But the smile on Stevie's face more than made up for it. The last thing Fiona was expecting when she told Alex how Stevie felt was the kiss they shared immediately afterwards. Fiona had made one too many mistakes and this mistake, she knew, had cost her, her husband.

_Reviews are wonderfully appreciated. THANKING YOU IN ADVANCE (just because I'm cocky. Lol)_


End file.
